Oops
by Hikaru No Ribbon
Summary: Every time Albedo tries to sleep, images of Ben appear right in his head. He tried to forget all about him and make sure his main objective was to get the Omnitrix, but he was in denial.


**Oops**

**Rating****: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I do not own Ben 10 and Man of Action.**

**WARNING****: Masturbation, implied Albedo/Ben and kinda massive OOC there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: I blame Dance Central for this. And I was bored, as well.**

* * *

><p>It was just a Saturday early morning, around a quarter to three AM Earth time, and I have still yet to even sleep properly in my ship. But every time I closed my eyes, images of the goodness forsaken boy gets stuck within my head to the point I was thinking that I should just stay awake for the sake of not getting that image in my head again the minute I close my eyes.<p>

But every time I tried to stay awake, my human eyelids failed me and I started seeing images of Ben again. This is ridiculous. Why of all people would I even get dreams of this idiotic boy, anyway? It's not like I have feelings for him… do I?

The thoughts of Ben Tennyson always give me a very odd feeling around my human body, like I'm getting sick just by thinking about him. It's weird. I don't even want to think about him. My mind is playing tricks on me. So, even kinds such as mine get hallucinations.

Why him, though? Why can't it be someone else? It was not like I hated him to the bitter end. I just wanted to get that Omnitrix and that is all. Making him suffer was just a plan to get it and nothing more. Even though I do have pleasures on making him suffer like a sadistic alien I am, I still cannot get myself to even hurt him entirely. It's the Omnitrix I want, not the boy.

Guess I am in denial.

Furthermore, my human body is identical as his. It was just the color scheme change that made me different than him. But his cravings are getting into me; I began to change a bit like him. I realized how much I became more playful like he is. Almost everything about him is identical as me. But why does it make me feel sick?

Is it because I began to like him as well?

No. It can't be.

But why does it have to be him that I dreamed of?

Slowly, my mind can't even process properly. It suddenly began to flood with feelings for Ben. Why am I even thinking of him right now? I scratched my scalp hard in frustration. This is not happening. This has got to stop.

I found myself panting. My hands started to shake as though I started to feel cold. But I'm not. Instead, I'm warm; incredibly warm all over my human body. I can't even sit still. I stretched myself around on my bed. I couldn't even stop this hot sensation that is within my body. But then, I found my hands moving. I can't believe it. I'm not even controlling my hands. I closed my eyes, thinking that is has to be a dream or a hallucination. I begged myself that this did not happen at all, but my eyes lied to me again, showing images of Ben all over again, in my mind.

Why won't it stop?

Why can't it leave me alone?

Why can't **he **leave me alone?

Giving up, I let my human hands take over control and let it hover around my body, touching and caressing every single spot of my body as it presses sensitive spots that I couldn't find myself. The feeling was incredibly real. Like someone else is touching me. But to put it in logical sense, I'm touching _myself_.

I found myself not being able to breathe properly, my breathing being hitched and turning into moans and pants. It felt as though these touches are draining oxygen from me; gas that I need to breathe on Planet Earth.

Slowly, my hands began to go underneath my clothes, trying to strip me off of them. Such ghostly touches over every speck of my body made me twitch as my mind began to beg for contact, not just from my own hands, but even someone else's.

I am going to be honest; I wanted Ben's.

As my eyelids began to get heavy, I jerked the minute my hands made contact with my bare skin, feeling blood rushing through my veins in my face. I felt slightly dizzy with all the sensitive feelings all around my body. As I closed my eyes, images of Ben came into me, but this time, it began to feel different.

It felt like he was just there, on top of me, touching every sensitive spot that I have on my body. I moaned and called out for him. Not loud, but enough for me to hear it myself. My lower lips quivered, begging for contact as well.

My right hand came up to my lips, going into my mouth, touching the wet muscle that is my tongue. I slowly licked the tip of my index finger, dragging it even deeper into my mouth until my entire finger went into my mouth, sucking and coating it with my own saliva. My left hand caressingly moving downwards until it reaches where my crotch is. It then slowly moved around until I felt myself going hard. It's so painful, without contact.

With only using my left hand, I've unbuttoned my pants and pulled it down, enough for my testicle to get released from the fabric prison. Slowly, I began to _stroke_.

I have never felt like this before. And even if I already did, then probably my previous masturbation wouldn't have been like that, then.

As I stroke, beads of pre-cum started to form at the tip of my human penis. As I touch it, I spread it around my penis, as though it would be considered as lubrication. I continued to thrust myself into my left hand, bucking my hips up and down, rolling it in and out.

My right hand came out of my mouth, leaving behind a trail of saliva that was linked from my lips to my index finger. Although I whined because of how empty my mouth was, I began to bit down my lower lip incredibly hard the minute I felt something cold touching the crack of my behind.

My right finger began to dig even deeper into me as I moaned loud enough that the whole ship could echo. Once it was partly inside of me, my finger began to move around, looking for something. Despite the pain, it was subsided and pleasure took over as I felt incredibly good the minute it touched something inside me that made me jerked and gasp at the same time. Another finger was added and it began to thrust into me.

I moved my hips, letting my fingers go even deeper inside of me, hitting that same spot over and over again, while thrusting into my left hand, that was already wet with pre-cum. I could even hear the sound of skin rubbing against skin. This friction and penetration had never ever turned me on so much.

While this was happening to me by my own hands, I looked over to the left; a reflection of myself. But as my mind began to hurt a bit, I did not see myself anymore, but instead, it was Ben Tennyson. His movements mimicking like mine, staring straight at me, and having the same posture as I am. I couldn't tell whether or not I was hallucinating like I thought I was earlier.

I guess I am.

But this is different.

It was Ben Tennyson, masturbating next to me.

My finger began to thrust even more frantically and my eyes did not leave from that reflection, staring directly at 'Ben'. I wanted to call out to him, touch him, and beg him to take me instead. But no, I have to tell myself that he wasn't here. It was just my reflection. My stroking began to pick up the pace, and I know I was at the brink of finishing it. Or should I say, orgasm?

Knowing that it was almost done, I closed and called out his name one final time. "Ben…" and everything I see turned black and then a flash of white.

I laid on my bed, tired to even clean up the mess that I created by my own body. I managed to control my hands again, 'Ben' wasn't at the mirror anymore. All I saw was me. I never changed or even bathe. Instead, I pulled my blanket and gripped tight onto the pillow. Tears started to form from out of my eyes.

I want to say sorry.

I want him to touch me.

I want to forget the reason why I wanted the Omnitrix.

I want him to love me.


End file.
